The Zelda Chronicles II
by KeyBlader99
Summary: A fire and a death was all it took to give us what we needed to find the last thing we wanted to find. Our parents. They're the only ones able to teach us about who we are. Waiting around won't do anything. Besides, regret is a thing of the past. We have to keep moving forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Another rewrite of a crappy story! Trust me, you won't regret reading this!**

**Ordon Village on YouTube: watch?v=Wd3zusS25Qo**

The boy brushed a lock of his golden hair out of his blue eyes as he heaved the hay into the horse stables.

"Morning, Epona," he said to the only Clydesdale there.

The horse neighed. The boy was wearing aged blue pants that had been torn so it stopped at the knee, and his light brown shirt was also covered with dirt and water. He smiled at Epona, stroking her affectionately.

"Hey, boy! Get over here!" a voice called.

"Alright, Gramps! I'm coming!" the boy called back.

He rushed to his house, which wasn't anything remotely special. It had a small kitchen, a hay-like roof, and a wooden table near the side. Another door led to a bedroom with a hanging candle and two beds. And there was the old man, who was holding a sword with a finely crafted sheath, as well as a large straw-weaven basket covered with a brown-red cloth.

"Okay, Flynn," Gramps said. "You're duty is to deliver these to the Captain of the Hyrulian Knights. I hope I can trust you with a simple task, as the castle is only a couple miles away."

"Yeah. Yeah. Can I take Derek with me?" Flynn asked, taking the sword and basket.

"... Fine. But watch your brother. Make sure you don't lose him," Gramps said, pushing Flynn out the door.

Flynn sighed, and walked into the open field, where he saw a boy with pale white hair, a dark complexion, and red eyes. The boy was wearing a leather like shirt and black pants. Flynn whistled.

"Hey Derek! Wanna come with me to the castle?" he called.

Derek grinned widely, and rushed over.

"Really? Ya mean it?" he asked, jumping excitedly.

Flynn nodded. "Of course I do. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, there was the time you told me there was buried treasure underneath the stables. I dug there, and found nothing but dirt and a few bones!" Derek shouted.

Flynn sweatdropped. "Um... We should get going!"

He walked past Derek, his face a mask of determination. Derek sighed, shaking his head.

"So... We're taking Aaron, right?" he asked.

Aaron was one of Ordon's fastest horses. Flynn shook his head.

"Nah. I'm taking Epona," he said, buckling the sword to his back.

"But Aaron's fast!" Derek protested.

"Epona's faster."

"Didn't think so."

Flynn went over to the stables and opened Epona's. He climbed up on her, and rode over to Derek. He extended his hand to his brother, who grabbed it and hitched himself behind Flynn. The two rode off as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky.

"Hey, Brother," Derek said.

"Yeah? What's up?" Flynn replied.

"Are you competing in the tournament being held in Castle Town?"

"... No. Not feeling it."

"But you're a great swordsman! And a great archer, spear thrower, horse rider, climber, basically everything! Why not? You'll win!"

"That's exactly why. I don't want to win. It's too easy."

"That's what you said last year! Take some pride, Brother!"

Flynn said nothing again as they arrived at the Castle Town Gates. There were two guards.

**Castle Town on YouTube: watch?v=Bd_evyhCwqc**

"Ay! Wherddya think yer goin'?" one of them, a burly man, exclaimed.

"Hm?" Flynn looked at him, as if he were crazy.

"We gotta check ya first, o'course!" he said.

Flynn smiled. "Of course."

The second guard, a lean and tall man, looked at them. "What's w'dat sword 'n basket, huh?"

"Just delivering to the Captain," Derek stated proudly.

"Why should we believe a couple o' kids, eh?" the burly soldier asked suspiciously, narrowing his beady eyes.

Flynn opened the basket. Ther was nothing but bread and some covered soup.

"You were saying?" he asked, covering the basket again.

"Alright. You kin pass," the lean soldier said, letting them through.

As they rode, Derek turned around and stuck his tongue out at them. Once he and Flynn were through, they got off Epona and led her straight for the castle. They walked past the market and in through the big gates.

**Hyrule Castle on YouTube: watch?v=_tOwEpL4lyA**

"The captain's quarters should be here somewhere..." Flynn mumbled, looking around the colossal area.

"Brother, look!" Derek said, pointing to the left.

Flynn looked, and saw two soldiers dueling, and it looked gruesome for the younger of the two. The one about to win was large in muscle and in speed. The younger one, similar in physicality to Flynn (skinny), was about to be struck down. Flynn clenched his fists. The group of soldiers watching cheered loudly.

"STOP!" Flynn yelled.

**Hidden Village/ Flynn's Theme on YouTube: watch?v=9FUZNfb-BIo**

The muscular soldier stopped. He looked at him, confused. The group stopped cheering, and all glared at the boy.

"Why should I?" the buff soldier asked.

"Because... He doesn't deserve it," Flynn said.

"Ah, but he does. This soldier has dishonored himself, and needs punishment."

"What you're doing isn't honor. It's just sheer cruelness."

Derek frowned. "Brother..."

"And how would you know I am bullying him and not punishing him?" the buff soldier asked.

"Believe me, I know the difference," Flynn replied seethingly.

He remembered when he was out fishing when he saw people beating on a child. The moves they used were the exact same ones the soldier was using on the boy.

Flynn drew the sword, shoving the basket to Derek. The buff soldier laughed.

"You really wish to challenge me? The Captain of the Hyrulian Knights, Girard?"

Flynn stopped for a moment. "You're the Captain...?"

"Well duh!" one of the soldiers shouted.

Flynn gripped the sword tighter. "Even more of a reason to beat some sense into you."

Girard snickered haughtily. Then, all of a sudden, Flynn was right in front of him. Girard gasped as a piece of his helmet fell off, exposing his scarlet eyes. The soldiers gaped at the broken helm.

"How dare you..." Girard said, and he tried slicing at Flynn's leg.

Flynn blocked with the sword, not moving otherwise. He then stuck the flat of his blade into Girard's hand, and flung Girard's blade into the air.

"Is that all?" Flynn said, as the blade began to fall with the point down.

Girard saw this, and backed up, thinking the blade would strike Flynn. But it didn't. Flynn caught the blade by the handle, and wasn't even grazed.

"Some captain you are," he said, taking a few steps towards Girard.

Girard gulped. "G-Guards!"

One of the soldiers tossed a bigger blade towards his captain. The rest circled around Flynn, pointing their spears threatiningly.

"Alright, boys! This just like training, 'cept we got a moving target!" Girard shouted, adding a laugh.

He expected Flynn to be scared, but the boy only snickered.

"You should've attacked already," he said, grinning.

"What are you— What the...?" Girard said as the tops of all the soldiers spears fell off.

Flynn sheathed the sword, and unbuckled it from his back. He placed it on the ground. Derek helped up the skinny soldier as Flynn took the basket and set it beside the sword. The soldiers backed up from him.

"Here. These are for you. I was sent to give them to you. Ordon sends you and Hyrule Castle its regards," he said, and he hopped onto Epona.

"Wait, boy!" Girard called out.

"What?" he asked, as Derek hoisted himself and the fallen soldier onto the horse.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Flynn smiled sympathetically. "A simple Ordon farmer."

The last he saw of Girard before leaving was a look of genuine shock.

"Brother, you really shouldn't have done that..." Derek said, struggling to keep the soldier on Epona.

"That bastard was askin' for it," Flynn replied, heading for the local healer.

"And you're supposed to set an example for me..."

Flynn rolled his eyes, and opened the healer's door.

**Potion Shop on YouTube: watch?v=hIY6n8EFTb4**

"Ah, welcome. What can I do for you today?" the healer asked.

Is was a woman with a tan complexion, wearing baggy white pants and white top. Her reddish brown hair was in a ponytail. She saw the soldier.

"So Paul has been injured again," she said.

"He's been hurt before?" Derek asked.

"Yes. By the Hyrulian Captain himself."

"Why?"

"Captain Girard finds it amusing."

"I see he's no stranger to 'punishing' underlings," Flynn muttered.

The healer nodded. "He is a fake. All the stories you know about him are merely talk. He only keeps his position because no one knows that he's a liar, besides us."

"Why don't you tell the Royal Family about this?" Derek asked.

The healer sighed. "Child, they would not believe me. The Royal Family only listens to its advisors, and I am just a healer."

"Some Royal Family..." Flynn said, crossing his arms.

The healer poured the contents of a potion onto the soldier, and he opened his eyes. He looked around, and got up.

"Knocked out again, huh?" he said, stretching.

**House/ Paul's Theme on YouTube: watch?v=rnYw66cFOo4**

Paul was a slightly tanned boy with messy black hair. His soldier uniform consisted of a blue tunic, a brown pair of pants, and a black belt. He had taken off his iron helmet so his emerald eyes could reflect the soft embers of the shop.

"I'll see you three again," the healer said as Flynn, Derek, and Paul left.

Paul yawned as soon as they were out.

"I owe you two. You're life savers," he said.

"Sure thing!" Derek said.

"Name's Paul, but that lady probably told ya already."

"She did. I'm Flynn," Flynn said.

"I'm his brother Derek!" Derek declared.

"So you enterin' the tournament?" Paul asked.

"No," the brothers said simultaneously.

"You sure? Winner gets ten thousand Rupees!" Paul said, trying to tempt them.

"Um, I dunno... Do you want to... Flynn?" Derek turned to where his brother used to stand to find he wasn't there.

"Uh, where'd he go?" Derek asked.

"I'd like to register for the tournament! Name's Flynn Avaryan!" Paul and Derek heard Flynn say.

Derek sweatdropped. "I thought he wasn't gonna enter..."

"C'mon, Derek! You gotta watch me!" Flynn called to his brother.

"But the tournament's tomorrow. Not today," Paul said.

Flynn walked back to them. "That money's as good as mine!"

"Good for you! Well, I gotta head back to duty!" Paul said.

Derek and Flynn snickered. "Duty..."

Girard paced in his office. "Bested by a damn farmer... A farmer! The lowest of the low! Where did he learn to wield a sword...?"

His eyes fell on the sword. He picked it up, and looked at the blade.

"Must be some sort of enchantment..." he muttered to himself.

"It is not," a dark voice said from nowhere.

Girard flinched. "Who the hell was that?"

The voice chuckled. "I can see you want revenge."

"Of course I want revenge! That damn boy bested me in front of all my men! And a farmer at that!" he shouted, clenching his fists.

"I can give you power. I can give what you want," the voice said, and the room dimmed.

"Yes! Give it to me, uh..."

"I will be one with you soon, so call me Girard as well," the voice said, and a dark aura materialized in front of Girard.

Girard smiled evilly, and took the aura in his hand. The voice laughed, and then seeped into Girard's skin. The captain collapsed to the floor, skin pulsing unnaturally. He threw his head up, and shrieked.

"What was that, Your Highness?" the servant asked the man.

"I don't know, but it sounded like Girard," the King replied.

"Shall I check on him, sire?"

"... No. He is probably just training."

The servant bowed, smiling a toothy grin as he did so. "Yes sire."

So Vaati is getting a new body? Interesting he chose the captain. Such a fatty. I, Chancellor Cole, am disappointed in his lack of style, he thought to himself.

The young girl walked around the castle gates, admiring how the castle looked from the front. She then noticed two boys walking towards the gate. A blond and a younger silver haired one. The blond looked at her, blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"What is it, Brother... Hm?" the younger one asked, looking in the same direction.

The girl felt flustered when they looked at her. She began walking in the opposite direction.

"Thin we should follow her?" Derek whispered.

"I dunno... Gramps wanted us to deliver the shield to Girard as well, but she's striking the better of me..." Flynn replied, looking at the shield, then at the direction the girl was walking.

"Ah, the shield can wait. We have until sunset to get back, anyway."

**Castle Courtyard on YouTube: watch?v=Ng1iK678jDk**

Flynn and Derek casually walked in the direction the girl went. They then noticed the guards.

"Um, I think this place is restricted," Derek mumbled to Flynn.

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed the guards," Flynn replied sarcastically.

The dove into a bush right as a guard looked in their direction.

"Damn! That was close," Flynn muttered.

"Howdya think we're gonna get past?" Derek asked.

Flynn looked up, and saw a few ledges.

He smiled mischievously. "We climb."

Derek grinned. He went up first. Flynn went up next. They began to run along the edge of the castle's second floor.

"Hey! Whaddya think yer doin'!?" a soldier yelled.

"Crap!" Flynn yelled, and the two brothers sprinted into the closest opening they found.

They saw a pool of water that went fairly deep, and dove in. They saw an air pocket, and squeezed their heads in.

"Brother, I'm scared..." Derek said.

"So am I," Flynn replied. "All that for a girl..."

They went silent when they saw the guards. One of them said something, and waited. They all left after bowing to someone or something. Derek was first to climb out.

"Who are you?" a voice asked, startling the boy.

**Zelda's Lullaby on YouTube: watch?v=Hb5Lfwme1oE**

Derek saw the girl, and gulped.

"I-I'm Derek," he said. "My brother Flynn—"

Flynn burst out of the pool, seemingly sparkling. He landed on his feet gracefully. The girl blushed at the sight of him.

"Derek, is it clear?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah! I don't think she's gonna tell, r-right?" Derek looked at her.

"No, no! Of course not!" she hastily said.

Flynn smiled at her. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Z-Zelda."

"Th-the princess of Hyrule!?"

Flynn was shocked. Derek cleared his throat.

"So... Why won't you tell?" he asked.

Zelda thought about it. "You don't seem bad people. Where are you from?"

"Ordon Village. We're farmers," Flynn said, feeling awkward in the presence of the princess.

"Brother, we should get going," he said, tugging his brother by the wrist to the exit.

"U-um, y-you can—" Zelda began.

"Don't worry, we'll be back," Flynn said.

Derek grinned at her. "We keep our promises. That's a promise."

The two snuck their way out successfully.

"Man, the stories were no lie. Se truly is beautiful," Flynn said, unlatching the shield from Epona's back.

"No kidding..." Derek said.

"She'll wed easily. Bet there're tons of proposals already!"

"Y-Yeah."

They went to the captain's office, and no one was there. Flynn set the shield on the nearby table.

"Alright, Derek, let's go," he said, walking out.

"Okay," Derek replied, following his brother.

The young boy then senses something. He turned around, but saw nothing.

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

"I-It's nothing. Come on, we should get going," the younger brother said, heading for Epona.

They hopped on, and rode to the village. What they saw shocked them.

"A fire!?" Derek exclaimed. "We gotta hurry!"

**Mini Boss Battle on YouTube: watch?v=pXHyu5-6NCM**

Flynn snapped the reins, and Epona dashed off, straight towards their house. Flynn burst through the door, and kicked aside burning wood and hay.

"Gramps! Gramps!" he kept yelling, and soon saw him.

Flynn quickly tossed off the plank he was trapped under, and quickly made it back out.

"Make sure he's safe! I'll try and put out the fire!" Flynn said, heading for the buckets.

He was knocked back by an invisible force. Flynn fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

"Brother!" Derek yelled.

Flynn then materialized a sword from nowhere. Derek jumped back.

"Brother, how'd you do that?" he asked.

"Stay back. I can feel their aura," Flynn said.

Gramps coughed. "So his powers are awakening..."

Flynn struck a blow at thin air, and their was a shriek. A monster fell to the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Derek covered Gramps as more appeared. Flynn's sword vanished, and a bow appeared. He shot at one of the monsters as an arrow flashed into Flynn's hands.

"Brother has powers?" Derek asked.

"Yes... He is the last of the Masters... A tribe of people who could master everything they tried at. That's why Flynn is so good at everything," Gramps said.

"What about me? Am I a Master?"

"No... You and Flynn are blood brothers, though. Your father was the Master, and your mother, my daughter, was something else. A Dark, one who uses powers from Darkness. You are so young, so your powers might not awaken right away. Just don't lose control, Derek. That is the key..."

Gramps went limp.

"Gramps...? Gramps! No, don't you go, you stubborn fool! Open your eyes!" Derek yelled.

Gramps didn't respond. Derek felt the tears come. As well as rage. He set down Gramps's body on the now warming dirt.

"Alright, which one of you bastards did it? Who set the fire?" Derek growled, a dark aura surrounding his body.

"Derek! Don't do it!" Flynn yelled, taking a swipe at a monster.

"It was I who set the fire," a dark voice echoed.

A figure appeared. A man with flowing purple hair, a light purple complexion, and dressed in a long purple cloak embedded with a red eye. His scarlet eyes glimmered in the heat of the flames.

"Why did you do it?" Derek asked seethingly, baring his teeth.

"This man's mind wanted to take revenge on your brother. His heart was filled with greed, so it was easy to take him over. I did because I could, and—" the man was interrupted by Derek's hand punching him in the face.

"You bastard! You have no idea what you've done, have you!?" the boy yelled. "You brought pain among so many people, and now they're gone! Do you even care!?"

The man made a "hmph" sound. "Why should I? They are meaningless humans. Mere mortals that are born only to die in the end."

Derek threw another blow, But the man just shot him back.

"Pitiful boy... You don't even know who you're up against," he said.

"Derek!" Flynn yelled as the Dark crashed to the ground.

Flynn helped his brother to his feet. "You okay?"

"... Yeah. Fine," came the reply.

The man narrowed his eyes. "You two aren't even worth fighting. And this body feels to fat for me. Besides, I have need of a higher rank."

The purpleness of the man faded, and it was just Girard's lifeless body, which fell to the ground, and burned in the fire.

"That was the Captain..." Flynn said, staring at where the body fell.

Derek got off Flynn, wobbling slightly. Flynn reached out.

"No. I'll be okay," Derek said.

**Our Children Taken/ Derek's Theme on YouTube: watch?v=lXcOlgH96MQ**

"How's Gramps?" Flynn asked.

"I... I couldn't save him! He's gone..." Derek sobbed, punching the ground, making a small crater.

"No... It's not your fault..." Flynn said.

The young Master looked at his Grandpa's body, seeing as it was about to be consumed by flames. He made a nostalgic smile.

"Guess that old man's going the way he always wanted to go. Right before battle. He always told me he wanted to be the one to set off a chain of events to something historical," he said. "Guess he's done it."

"Yeah... No kidding..." Derek mumbled.

Flynn got up. Derek looked at his brother. "What're you doing?"

Flynn sighed, frowning. "The last thing I ever wanted to do. Find our parents."

**Whaddya think of a new story? Tell me if you want anything changed via review! I'll try and do it as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

"... Mom and Dad?" Derek asked, sounding as if it were foreign.

"Yes. We can't just live on with no home or shelter. We have to find them," Flynn said, clenching his fists.

Derek stood, and noticed an iron box in the midst of all the flames. "Brother, look."

Flynn turned, and saw the box as well. His hands made a flash, and materialized a sort of glove with a claw at the end.

"Clawshots?" Derek said, looking at them.

Flynn shot the claw at the box, and pulled it out. The flames had left the box untouched, and was perfectly preserved.

"Wasn't this Gramps'?" Flynn said, opening it.

**The Minish Village/ ZC II Theme**

There were two pieces paper inside, and Flynn took one out.

"The will of someone..." Flynn mumbled.

"It's all torn..." Derek said.

Flynn looked at the messy scrawling. "Looks like Gramps' handwriting..."

He read it aloud. "To my beloved grandchildren, Flynn Fyris Avaryan and Derek Shados Avaryan, I entrust them with secrets of the distant past, hoping that it will assist them in their destiny."

"Is that it?" Derek asked, surprised at the incredibly short will.

"... On the paper, yes, but something's missing..." Flynn replied.

Derek took the second piece of paper, which was encased in a frame. It was a skilled drawing of three people. Two teen boys and a young woman.

The teen boy on the left had tousled blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a flowing green cloak covering his body. He had a wide grin on his face.

The second teen boy looked just like the first, except with white hair that curved at a downward angle, a darker complexion, and blood red eyes. His smile seemed somewhat cocky, and he looked good with it.

The young woman in the middle looked stunningly beautiful, and braided blond hair hung on the right side of her shoulders. Her violet eyes sparkled with joy, and her white gown fit perfectly on her. Her smile was the kind that made one want to smile as well. It was infectious.

Derek examined the picture, and noticed a slight bulge in the middle of it, so small that he wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't looking so close. He carefully opened the frame and took out a second piece of paper, not damaging the drawing.

"Brother, look!" he said to Flynn, pointing at it.

Flynn went over, and began reading aloud. "Flynn and Derek, you have a great task ahead of you. I took you in after your parents died, knowing of your destiny. An incarnation of the Great Evil has cast great shadows among Hyrule, and he intends to steal the Life Force, the source of all that is living. The tournament held every year is a celebration of the Picori, tiny creatures only seen by children..."

"I remember the legends. There was a war between two powerful races. To end the fight, the tiny Picori came down and bestowed a powerful sword upon the Chosen One, who defeated the leaders of the races, and thus resolving the conflict," Flynn recalled, and then continued reading.

"... You must stop Vaati and keep him away from the Life Force! Slay him before he slays everyone!

I'm sorry I could not be there for you, but if I were alive, I'd be fighting too. Love, Gramps."

Derek and Flynn smiled. They hopped on Epona.

"Where to start finding these Picori?" Derek wondered aloud.

"We could start at Castle Town, and spend the night there in time for the tournament," Flynn said, trotting Epona down Hyrule Field.

They arrived at Castle Town, and noticed the guards were different. They were taller, buffer, and radiated dark aura. Their armor was heavily armed, and covered their faces.

"State your business," the left one said in a deep voice, slamming his spear into the gravel.

"We're just passing by," Flynn said.

"What might your names be?" the second one asked, eyes like slits through his helm.

"Why would we tell you them?" Derek asked, eyebrow arching.

"We're on the lookout for two kids 'round your size. One supposedly the last Master in the world, the other the last Dark in the world. His Majesty says they're dangerous, and ought to be executed immediately once found."

Flynn and Derek gulped.

"Nope! Haven't seen 'em!" Flynn said a bit loudly. "See ya around!"

He trotted Epona by them. Flynn hastily tied her to a nearby post.

"Alright then. Carry on," the second soldier said, turning back to his post area.

Flynn and Derek were sprinting to the inn when they heard a "STOP!"

"Dammit!" Flynn said, trying to run harder.

"What are we gonna do?" Derek asked, struggling to keep up with his brother.

"Just keep running!"

They were almost to the inn door when more soldiers blocked their way.

The brothers halted. Flynn instinctively flashed his sword into his hand. Derek prepared his fists.

"Your targets are the two kids! You have permission to kill on the spot!" a soldier yelled, causing the townspeople to flee in fear.

**Mini Boss Battle / ZCII OST: Caught! on YouTube: watch?v=YN-4Qg3N-A8&list=PLC614891E99953929**

"You're seriously gonna fight with your hands?" Flynn asked, watching Derek put up his fists.

"I don't have a weapon," came the reply.

Flynn quickly disarmed and struck down one of the soldiers, taking his spear-like sword. He tossed it to Derek. "Now you do."

One of the soldiers dashed for Flynn. The young Master quickly dodged the strike, and stabbed through a small chink in the armor with his sword. The soldier vanished into the air, along with his armor.

Derek hurled his spear at a soldier and pierced him in the eye, making him vanish. The spear vanished, and rematerialized in his hand.

"Woah..." he said, and quickly stabbed another soldier coming from behind.

Flynn was fighting two soldiers. Using his sword and a Clawshot, he was blocking and striking quickly.

"Brother!" Derek cried, but before reaching him, Derek was locked in combat with another soldier.

He quickly struck at the soldier, then hurled the spear, which pierced all the way through the soldier. He vanished, and the spear rematerialized in Derek's hand.

Meanwhile, Flynn shot the Clawshot at a ledge, and the chain shot out, latching the claw onto it. He swung around, and threw a spear at a soldier. The soldier vanished with the spear.

Flynn landed, and noticed the last soldier, bigger than the rest, fleeing to get backup.

"Can't run!" Flynn yelled, flashing into his hands a boomerang, and throwing it at the soldier.

It circled around the soldier, and quickly brought him back to Flynn, who kicked him up into the air, and began striking him with a hammer and his sword. He delivered a final blow, and the soldier vanished when he struck the ground. The boomerang flashed away.

* * *

"Derek, you all right?" Flynn asked, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"We should get going to the Inn."

They tried to ignore the piercing eyes of the townspeople as they entered the inn.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" the innkeeper asked.

"Is there a two bedroom room available? We're staying for the tournament," Flynn said, placing fifty rupees on the table.

"Let's see... Yes! Here's the key, and enjoy your stay! Your room is upstairs, first on the left," the innkeeper said, handing them the key.

"You can keep that. I wanna test something," Flynn said.

The innkeeper was confused, but she put the key away as Flynn and Derek jogged up the stairs. As they approached the door, Flynn flashed a key into his hands, and unlocked the door. Derek smiled.

"I thought so," he said.

**I am so sorry! For reading this, here's a preview of The Zelda Chronicles XI!**

**Chapter 1**

He stared around the giant concrete room, mouth slightly agape. He was a sixteen year old boy with jet black hair and deep black eyes.

"Wow..." he whispered.

"Shh!" the girl next to him hissed.

"Sorry, Katherine..."

"Just shut up, Joe..."

Joe went quiet as he looked at her. Raven colored hair and a smooth, beautiful face. Joe gulped, and unintentionally scooted closer to her. She rolled her eyes, focusing on the man speaking.

"You are here to test Online Legends, a virtual reality game where you travel to many different worlds and fight alongside many characters," the man said. "However, it is not entirely finished, so we decided that children like yourself should test it to see if we should add anything."

"Can we go now?" a boy next to Joe asked.

The man smiled. "Of course. I hate to keep people waiting. Find a Nerve Gear, and place it on your head. Say, 'Link start!' and the game should begin. Good luck!"

The children began rushing to the 1,000 Nerve Gears lying on white beds. Joe grabbed one, and noticed Katherine grab the one next to him.

Joe smiled at her. "See you on the other side."

She nodded. "We can meet at the Inn, if you want."

Keaton nodded, then shouted, "Link start!"

His body immediately collapsed onto the bed. He then just saw white as the multiple screens showed up, asking for things. Username, Password, Gender. And finally, Class. Joe looked at the vast majority pf classes. One of them, labeled "Forgotten" stood out for some reason. Joe selected it, and the information was "?" Joe selected it, and pressed OK. Then he felt himself hit grass.

"Welcome to Online Legends, Keaton. You are in the World Hub, the one spot where you can access millions of worlds unseen to all but you and the other players," a female voice said.

"This is amazing!" Joe (now Keaton) looked around. "It's so lifelike!"

Keaton looked around for the Inn, and dashed to it. He noticed Katherine heading in, and Keaton caught up with her.

"Hey!" he said.

She turned. "Hey."

"So, what class did you choose?"

"Forgotten."

"Me too! Wanna form a party?"

"Sure."

Keaton put his right finger in front of him. Five dots with pictures appeared. He selected the one with a human profile picture on it. A small menu appeared to the right. Keaton selected the one labeled "Invite" on it, and then a screen popped up. "Please enter the name of the user you are inviting."

"Kath, what's your username?" Keaton asked.

"Forsythia," she answered.

Keaton punched in the letters, and pressed OK for "Send Request."

Forsythia accepted the request. "Alright, we now have a party, let's get a name."

"How about 'The Forgotten?' We both are one," Keaton suggested.

Forsythia shrugged. "That'll be fine for a while. Do you have any idea what a Forgotten can do or equip?"

Keaton shook his head. "We can head for the Weapons and Armor Shop if ya wanna find out."

They entered the shop, hearing the NPC say "Welcome!"

"Can I see the Weapons?" Keaton asked.

The menu appeared in front of him. Each check on the left meant one could equip the item.

"I'd like a look at the Armor," Forsythia requested, and the menu was brought up.

Keaton's eyes widened. "I can equip everything...


End file.
